Hello People
by SageTodd
Summary: This is a story based on Youtubers and their friends. Just my way of controlling their lives.


**Chapter 1: Hello People**

The air was cool and crisp. The autumn leaves danced in the light breeze around the city of London. England was very calm and beautiful this time of year. Not on beautiful, but very quiet. It was perfect for some out door reading, gaming on hand helds, and being all around happy. This was a common sight around parks and some coffee shops. Even the library outside was filled with teens being teens.

One group was not enjoying the weather too much. Sure it was nice. Sure it was better than Winter and Summer. This group was worried. They knew something big was happening soon. Some that could change them forever.

This group consists of eight people. These people are as followed: Hollow, Rage (Raje), Evanz, Juke, Fluke, Peace, Jake, and Gubi or Gubiak. These friends aren't your normal chums. No, for they are different. They had gifts people only dream they had. Or wish. Depending on the person. What are these gifts and why do they have them? Well, one will only have to read to find out.

Hello people. Welcome to England. Home of tea, posh people, the Queen, and the Crew. This is the story filled with tragedy, heart ache, love, care, and full of laughs. One might even cry from sorrow to keep reading to laugh later. This story is not for emotion creatures.

Let's describe each person shall we? Let's start with Hollow.

Hollow is a causal gent. His anger will come out mostly around Rage, but he will quickly get over it. He has a warm heart and a caring soul. He will try so hard to get the job done. Even if that means he might die. He mostly wears his blue hoodie and solid black trousers, which clashed with his golden yell belt. He belt held two daggers. One on each side. It also held a pistol and a thing he refers to as a ninja rope. It basically helps him move around to higher ground. Weakness: tea.

Rage is next. This fellow is also a gentleman with charm and a small amount of class. Sure he gets angry, but he is totally not subtle about it. When faced with a difficult challenge, he will analyse each and every inch of it to mentally figure out the solution. Like Hollow, even if that means death. To get through life, and to cheer up, this man makes jokes. Some are good, but most are bad. He can be found wearing his red jacket with a giant black question mark on the back. Weakness: spiders.

Evanz is too smart for this battle thing. He watches from a far, but will help when needed. Being the youngest doesn't help him either. He is learning gentleman ways through Hollow. He helps supply weapons and rations to the rest of the fighting half of the crew. Also found in a blue coat, a lab coat. He is covered with strange markings and scares he says are from his skateboard when, in reality, its from his failed experiments. Weakness: sheep and Rage.

Juke is next. He is a strong silent type. He is very strong and prefers to be solo than be with people who might get in his way, i.e Rage. However, he knows how to have a good time. He will get the job done then have his fun, if time allows. He is very strick when it comes to work. He doesn't enjoy being taken away from it. Normally found in his grey hoodie and jeans, he sometimes wear a short sleeve shirt with khaki shorts. Weakness: distractions

Fluke is this decadent mother fucker with charm, looks, and the funnies. He is a great pilot and an even better friend. He is great in his fighter plan, which was custom made by Evanz. He loves the black as night colour. He can reach all the controls with ease and the steering on it, as he says, is "the best damn steering any jet has." Well, he loves his goggles, though they hurt his head. His black skinny pants, and his open button downs this an under shirt. Weakness: no fuel.

Sorry, but the next character is Peace. He hasn't filled out the form. All we know is that he is great, funny, and charming. Weakness: um.. forms?

Jake is a caring American. That's right. American. Ya know, that country across the Pacific going west. He is there. Well, now he is in England. This man is great with high stakes situations. Along the lines of Hollow and Rage. Well, more like the combination of them really. He also calls Rage Raje. Weakness: walls.

... Gubiak filled out his form in Pollish. So... This man is a ginger God! He... He is a troll. Weakness: idiots.

Well, this is the only the beginning. This is the start. The story behind the start is one to wait for.


End file.
